Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos)
“Go now—the casement is open and the stars await outside. Already your shantak wheezes and titters with impatience. Steer for Vega through the night, but turn when the singing sounds. Forget not this warning, lest horrors unthinkable suck you into the gulf of shrieking and ululant madness. Remember the Other Gods; they are great and mindless and terrible, and lurk in the outer voids. They are good gods to shun.' '''Hei! Aa-shanta ’nygh! You are off! Send back earth’s gods to their haunts on unknown Kadath, and pray to all space that you may never meet me in my thousand other forms. Farewell, Randolph Carter, and beware; for I am Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos!'”'' ~Nyarlathotep to Randolph Carter ' Summary Nyarlathotep, also referred to as the Crawling Chaos, is the messenger of the Outer Gods. He is the only Outer God to have been created by the boundless Azathoth, and even his avatars can make the strongest of the Great Old Ones freeze in fear. Powers and Stats: Tier: Varies. The most powerful are 1-A | 1-A Name: Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Irrelevant, depends on his forms Age: Beyond time Classification: Outer God, Messenger and Soul of the Outer Gods, Child of Azathoth Powers and Abilities: Conceptual Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Embodiment, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Capable of freely traversing every plane of existence, etc.Invulnerability, Abstract Existence, Reality Warping, Omniscience, Shapeshifting, Madness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation. Attack Potency: Depends on the avatar. The most powerful are Transcendent level (one of its avatars took a mortal to the throne of azathoth, which is beyond dimensional space. | Transcendent level (Just like all Outer Gods, he exists beyond the "archetypal infinity" of dimensional space . Even the many avatars he can simply make are able to vastly transcend the concept of dimensional space should he so desire, and Nyarlathotep's true form is FAR more powerful. Should surpass his avatars as much as his avatars surpass undimensioned creatures like the stronger Great Old Ones), possibly higher (The only Outer God in the Mythos to be directly created by Azathoth) Speed: Depends on the avatar. The most powerful have Irrelevant speed | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Varies. The most powerful avatars have Irrelevant strength | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies. The strongest avatars have Transcendental strength | Transcendental Durability: Varies. The most powerful are Transcendent level Stamina: Varies among avatars, though most have limitless stamina | Limitless Range: Varies | Transcendental Standard Equipment: Varies | Numerous avatars Intelligence: Varies. Some avatars seem to be Nigh-Omniscient, while others are totally mindless | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Certain avatars have specific weaknesses (for example, the Haunter of the Dark cannot stand light and can be driven away by it), while others do not have any notable weaknesses. | Subservient to Azathoth, and thus must grudgingly perform any task its master desires. Other than that, none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Avatars: Nyarlathotep is able to hold as a numerous amount of avatars. While the god's malign intelligence is behind all of them, each avatar varies greatly in certain ares most notable power. The followers of these avatars are unaware that it is merely part of a much greater being. It is worth noting that the true Nyarlathotep never appears directly in the Mythos, and instead makes appearances through multiple avatars and different versions of himself. Key: Avatars | True Form Note: Nyarlathotep's true self never appears directly in the mythos, and interacts with other characters via multiple avatars.'' Category:Tier 1 Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Variable Tier Category:Characters Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Chaos Manipulators Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimension Manipulators Category:Void Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Madness Manipulators Category:Illusion Creators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Immortal beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Eldritch Horror